Drabbles de Parejas Imposibles ¿O no?
by Miss.Lawliet
Summary: Serie de drabbles de parejas imposibles. Cada capítulo será para una pareja. ¿Quieren saber quienes son parejas imposibles?
1. Los Enamorados

**DISCLAIMER: Obvio que los personajes no son míos.**

Bueno, si lo consigo, esto será una serie de Drabbles de parejas imposibles.

Este es el primero que escribo y se lo dedico a mi pareja imposible favorita.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Pareja: **Sybill Trelawney y Gilderoy Lockhart

**Porque?:** Porque nunca veremos una pareja más imposible que ellos dos.

**Titulo:** "Los Enamorados"

Todos pensaban que ella no se daba cuenta de nada, pero lo hacía. Sabía lo que decían; la creían un fraude. Por eso nunca salía de su torre. No le gustaba como la miraban.

Pero algo había cambiado.

Él había llegado. Con su cautivadora sonrisa, el pelo rubio siempre tan bien peinado y sus túnicas brillantes y elegantes. Él la miraba y sonreía. Nunca la había tratado mal.

Suspiró, volvió a barajar las cartas y sacó una. De nuevo "_Los enamorados_"

Se levantó, acomodó sus chales, collares y pulseras frente al espejo y sonrió. Hoy cenaría con los demás profesores.

**---------------------------------------**

¿Qué? ¿Que os pensáis que lo de _enamorados_ era porque se iban a quedar juntos? ¡No! Lo suyo es como un amor platónico, así es como yo la veo a ella.

Y él… bueno… sólo hace falta leer de nuevo el segundo libro para saberlo; él solo se quiere a si mismo.


	2. La Antigua Mariposa

Ella era tan diferente a él

Segundo drabble de parejas imposibles.  
Espero que les guste.

**--**

**Pareja: **Nymphadora Tonks y Severus Snape

**Porque?:** Porque él ama todo lo que ella es y nunca podrá ser.

**Titulo:** La Mariposa

Ella era tan diferente a él. Alegre, joven y llena de vida.

Él; huraño, solitario, viejo y aburrido.

Sin ella saberlo le había devuelto las ganas de vivir. Le hacía verlo todo de otro color. No sabía como ni por qué, pero se había enamorado.

¿Por qué de ella? –se preguntó una y otra vez.

Ella nunca haría caso a un hombre como él. Quizás por eso la amaba tanto. Por ser tan diferente, por poder verla como una mariposa.

Nunca le pudo decir nada.

Ahora que la tenía delante, la miró y la odió. Ya no era la mujer que amaba. Ahora era triste, solitaria, huraña y aburrida. Como él.

-Por cierto, tenía mucho interés en ver tu nuevo _Patronus_.

Cerró la reja del castillo en su cara, mirándola con desprecio.

-Creo que te iba mejor el viejo. El nuevo parece un poco enclenque.

Reconoció en un instante el significado del nuevo. _Lupin_. Era un lobo, no un perro como habían dicho. Recordó con añoranza la bella mariposa que había visto salir de su varita mil veces.

**--**

Otro que termina con la pareja separada. ¿Será por eso que le puse "_imposibles_"? ¿Porque no iba a ser capaz de juntarlos de ninguna manera?


	3. Un Único Beso

¿Por qué estaba asi

Este es mi tercer drabble de parejas imposibles. Espero que lo disfruten mucho. Hasta luego.

**--**

**Pareja:** Es que si lo pongo ahora pierde la gracia, tendréis que leerlo.

**Por qué?: **Pues porque si de verdad él la amo, era imposible estar juntos.

**Titulo: **Un único beso

No sabía que hacía ahí ni por qué había llamado a la puerta.

Cuando la tuvo delante suyo supo que no podría mentirle

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

La miró a los ojos y vio luz y amor. Tembló. Se acercó a ella y la besó.

No sabía porque hacía eso, sólo sabía que lo necesitaba.

No esperó ninguna respuesta. Sólo la besó y echó a correr. Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Lily llamándole.

Al día siguiente, cuando la vio, no pudo sostener su mirada. Notaba como su corazón se aceleraba.

Se iba a casar con la mujer que amaba.

Las manos le sudaban. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que pensó que todos lo oirían.

Cuando llegó a su lado tembló de nuevo. Sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. Debía ser fuerte, todos le estaban mirando.

Finalmente, ella lo dijo.

-¡Si, quiero!

Pensó que esta vez si podrían escuchar su corazón. Acababa de hacerse añicos. Vio como su mejor amigo la besaba y así afianzaban su amor.

Se sintió morir.

-¡Sirius, me he casado!

-Lo sé, amigo mío, lo sé. Felicidades.

--

Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¡Menudo dramón! Espero que se haya entendido bien la historia.

Besitos.


	4. Sabor a Chocolate

¿Saben que es lo más maravilloso de hacer Drabbles sobre Parejas Imposibles

¿Saben que es lo más maravilloso de hacer Drabbles sobre Parejas Imposibles? ¡Que hay más!

Hay más parejas imposibles, que posibles y eso es lo divertido.

Creo que me encanta esta sección, es un reto para mi imaginación más perversa.

**--**

**Pareja:** Angelina Jonson y…. jeje. Lo dejo para el final también…aunque con el título ya deben saber quien es él.

**Por qué?: **No sé, supongo que me hizo gracia la idea.

**Título:** Sabor a Chocolate

Lo había escuchado por la escuela, pero no se lo quería creer. Estaba delante de la puerta del aula de DCAO temblando de miedo.

-¡Tengo ganas de hacer lo del Boggart! –rió su amiga.

Ella sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

Cuando ayer lo escuchó, le hizo gracia, no sabía que era lo que más temía. Nunca había sido miedosa y tenía curiosidad por saber en que se convertiría su boggart. Entonces se acordo de él. Del dulce color de sus ojos, de ese aire desenfadado que siempre tenía, de su mirada tierna y de su voz siempre tranquila. Se acordó de lo mucho que le gustaba.

Si ese boggart se le ponía delante se convertiría en él rechazandola y riéndose de su amor.

Cuando se abrió la puerta y entró al aula ya había decidido que iba a hacer. Se encaminó directa a la mesa de Lupin. Él era un buen profesor y la escucharía.

-Profesor Lupin. No puedo hacer lo del Boggart. Por favor. No me haga hacerlo.

Él levantó la mirada y la vio suplicar. Tenía el rostro desencajado por el miedo. Hoy Lupin parecía cansado, le sonrió y le dijo.

-Tranquila, Angelina. No pasa nada. Si no te ves con fuerzas no hace falta que lo hagas.

Notó como su respiración se volvía normal y sintió como si un enorme peso se le hubiera quitado de encima. Lupin era muy bueno con ella, siempre lo había sido.

-Gracias, profesor.

Si dio la vuelta y se alejó lentamente hasta sentarse en su pupitre. Le buscó con la mirada y le encontró cerrando las ventanas. Suspiró.

-Hoy estudiaremos los vampiros.

No sabía que veia en él pero no podía dejar de imaginarse como serían sus besos.

"_Seguro que sabe a chocolate_"

**--**

Angelina nació en el 1978 y Remus fue profesor en el curso 1993-1994 por lo tanto, tenía entre quince y dieciséis años.

Buena edad para enamorarse de un profesor tan guapo e interesante como Remus.

Lo del sabor a chocolate es porque, aunque no creo que Remus se hinche a chocolatinas todo el día, es un detalle bonito y "dulce".


	5. Amortentia

Snape es profesor desde el 1981

Bueno, esto podría ser la primera parte de _"La Mariposa"_ . Lo de primera lo digo porque en el tiempo fue algo que sucedió antes, pero quería que se viera primero lo de Snape hacía ella. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

**--**

**Pareja:** Nymphadora Tonks y Severus Snape

**Por qué?:** Porque más de una alumna se enamora de su profesor.

**Titulo:** Amortentia

Tenía que hacerlo bien, quería que él se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Volvió a contar las raíces de mandrágora. Cuatro.

"_Tenía que poner cuatro. ¿O eran dos cortadas por la mitad? ¿O en trozos? ¡Por Merlín! ¡No me acuerdo!_"

Suspiró de nuevo mirando su caldero. Ahora la poción debería tener un aspecto líquido y rosado. La suya era pastosa y marrón.

Necesitaba aprobar ese examen para poder estudiar para Auror. Pero más que por lo estudios, quería hacerlo para demostrarle a él que no era una inútil.

Snape se acercó a la joven con la mirada llena de soberbia y burla.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Parece que alguien no ha sabido hacer bien la poción. Y eso que os dejé escoger la que quisierais. –Le bufó Snape en la cara- ¿Qué se supone que es?

-Amortentia.

-¿Amortentia? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Espero no conocer al pobre desdichado que intente hacer que se beba eso! –Dijo señalando el caldero humeante, entonces volvió a sonreír- Aunque, pensándolo bien, tanto si lo hace bien como si lo hace mal, sería un final triste para el que se lo bebiera.

Tembló de rabia, no se merecía esas palabras. Agarró sus cosas y salió del aula sin detenerse por los gritos de su profesor.

No entendía que le gustaba de él, siempre la trataba con desprecio, debía olvidarle. Secó las lagrimas que le resbalaban por el rostro y se prometió que esa sería la última vez que Severus Snape la hiciera llorar.

**--**

Datos sacados del

Snape es profesor desde el 1981

Tonks alumna desde 1984-1991

Por lo tanto Snape le dio clases a Tonks, así que no es algo tan descabellado, después de todo a Tonks le gustan los hombres mayores que ella, ¿no?


	6. Un Lugar Para Olvidar

Bueno, aquí tengo mi sexto capítulo

Bueno, aquí tengo mi sexto capítulo. Es un Ginny/Harry pero imposible.  
Al final lo explicaré mejor. Espero que les guste.

**--**

**Pareja: **Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter

**Porque?:** Porque en ese momento aún era imposible.

**Titulo:** Un Lugar Para Olvidar

Allí estaba ella, moviendo sus cereales con la cuchara, sin poder dejar de mirarle y sin poder comer.

Sentía lastima de si misma. Mirándole a él y él embobado mirando a otra. Hacía cuatro años que estaba enamorada y él jamás se había fijado en ella.

"_¡Ni tan siquiera sabe que existes!_" pensó amargamente.

Escuchó un carraspeo a su espalda y se giro para ver de quien se trataba.

-Mmm… Yo… yo quería saber… si tú… ¿Si vendrías al baile conmigo?

-Me gustaría pero… -se volteó y vio a Harry sonriendo a Cho.

Notó como si le hubieran aplastado el corazón. Harry nunca la miraría así. Quizás debía empezar a olvidarle. Y el baile era un buen sitio para olvidar.

-Iré encantada, Neville.

**--**

Saben en que momento ocurrió esto, ¿no? ¡Si! Es en el baile del Torneo de los Tres (cuatro) Magos.

Aquí Harry estaba loquito por Cho y no sabía que había una pelirroja por ahí.

Solo tenía ojos para su dulce Cho Chang.

Así que decidí que en ese momento fue cuando Ginny abandono su obsesión y se dispuso a divertirse y olvidarle. Cosa que hizo que él se volviera loco por ella. ¡Estos hombres! ¡No hay quien les entienda!

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios…


	7. El Colegio

-Debemos ser más exigentes

Por fin subo este capítulo. La pareja no la escogí yo, pero me gusto.  
Espero que le guste también a quien la propuso.

**Pareja: **Salazar Slytherin y Helga Hufflepuff**  
Por qué?: **Alguien me pidió que lo hiciese de esta pareja. Espero que le guste.

**Título: **El Colegio

Habían conseguido su sueño, pero todo había salido mal. Ahora no tenía nada. Hasta la había perdido a ella por sus exigencias sobre el alumnado. Alguien picó a su puerta.

-Adelante.

Era ella. Sabía que vendría antes de que se fuera.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí.

-Quizás deberías pedirle perdón.

-¿¡YO!? ¿Por qué? Ha sido él quien lo ha estropeado todo.

Escuchó un suspiro.

-Yo no creo que él haya estropeado nada. Tú y tu obsesión por la pureza de la sangre habéis hecho que esto sea insoportable.

-¡Los muggles nos quieren exterminar! Y vosotros les abrís las puertas como si fueran amigos.

-Godric solo quiere que todos los magos y brujas tengan derecho a una enseñanza de calidad.

-Pues que se la dé él. Yo ya me he cansado de aguantar sus desplantes. Él también exige mucho a sus alumnos. ¿Por qué sólo os molesto yo?

-Porque lo que tú pides es demasiado. Ellos no tienen la culpa de quienes son sus padres. Nadie escoge a sus progenitores.

-Helga, tú eres demasiado buena para entenderlo. Pero ya no aguantó más. Me voy. Si aún me amas, podrías venir conmigo.

Tendió su mano hasta acariciar la de ella. Rezó porque ella se la agarrara con fuerza y poder salir de ahí con su amada. Pero nada pasó, ella no agarró su mano.

-No puedo irme, quiero estar aquí, tengo mucho que enseñar. Si quieres irte no te retendré, pero quiero que sepas que sí te amo. Siempre lo haré, Salazar.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se marchó. Cerró los ojos para poder contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir al pensar que perdía a su mejor amigo y a la única mujer que había amado.

Bueno, este ha sido el primero que hago con una pareja que se me pide. Ha sido difícil, quería encontrar un contexto bueno para hacerlo. Y pensando he recordado que Slytherin se fue del colegio después de una pelea con Gryffindor, puede que esta pelea fuera por la pureza de la sangre que Slytherin quería exigir y como Hufflepuff acogía a todos.

Hogwarts se fundó hacía el año 1000 y según mis documentaciones, aunque la caza más fuerte de brujas empezó hacía el 1200, desde el año 700 ya eran perseguidas, lo que ocurría es que aún eran tan temidas que eran pocos los que se aventuraban a perseguirlas tan fuerte como sucedió durante la inquisición.


	8. Única

Minerva McGonagall

Bueno, aquí subo el otro encargo de Psiqueros. Aunque esta chica me esta dando mucho trabajo, no me puedo quejar.  
Me encantan sus propuestas. Son tan raras, que disfruto mucho estrujándome el cerebro para llevarlas a cabo.  
Espero que les guste a todos, en especial, a ella.

**--**

**Pareja:** Tom Marvolo Riddle y Minerva McGonagall

**Por qué?: **Pues es otro pedido de Psiqueros 597 que tenía colgado desde hace tiempo.**  
Título: **Única

Aceleró el paso, no quería perderla de vista. Le gustaba mirarla, igual que otro chico de su edad miraría un caramelo. Corrió un poco más por el pasillo y cuando giró una esquina, ella le estaba esperando.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me sigues?

No supo que contestar, boqueó un par de veces y cerró la boca.

-¡Deja de seguirme! No me gusta que lo hagas.

-¡No hago nada malo! ¡Además, no te estoy siguiendo!

Escuchó a la chica bufar y vio como sus aletas nasales se inflaban. Eso no era buena señal, la había enfadado de nuevo.

-Puede que engañes a todo el mundo, pero no a mí, Riddle.

Y diciendo esto, se marchó.

La vio alejarse mientras se ponía bien un mechón que se le había soltado del moño. Le encantaba cuando hacía eso. Era una lástima que esa chica no le creyera un encanto como hacían todos los demás. Aunque, pensándolo bien, por eso le gustaba tanto. Porque Minerva no le veía como todos los demás, por que ella era más lista que cualquier otro en toda la escuela, ella era única.

**--**

La idea es que es el año 1939, Riddle tiene trece años y McGonagall, diecinueve. Miré sus fechas de nacimiento para que esto quedara bien. Todo ocurre dentro de Hogwarts.

Sé que es una pareja extrañísima, y dudo mucho que Voldemort haya amado nunca, pero si pudo encapricharse de alguien en su más "tierna" infancia, ¿no?

Y, ¿por qué no de una chica de último curso que no confió en él nunca?

¿Qué por qué no confió en él? ¡Pues porque el fic lo escribo yo!

Sino no había manera humana, ni mágica, de "juntar" a estos dos.

Espero que les guste.

Un besito a todos.


	9. Legeremens

Minerva McGonagall

Bueno… e aquí mi último, y más problemático, drabble.

Espero que os guste, sobre todo a Absolution,

Pues fue ella quien quiso unir a esta pareja.

Besos.

**--**

**Pareja:** Luna Lovegood y Severus Snape.

**Por qué?:** Me la pidió Absolution y no sé decirle que no.

**Título:** Legeremens

Odiaba esa clase en particular, era la peor de la semana. Pociones de cuarto con Slytherin y Ravenclaw. No había manera de quitar puntos a nadie. Estaba tan aburrido que ya no sabía que hacer.

Decidió pasear entre los alumnos, quizás si les ponía nerviosos alguno se equivocaría. Y allí encontró su objeto de diversión. Luna Lovegood. Cuando se había dado cuenta de que la miraba, se había puesto nerviosa. Seguro que había hecho algo mal.

Sonrió para sus adentros y se acercó a la mesa de la joven. La chica se sonrojó cuando vio a su profesor de pociones junto a ella, él se asomó a su caldero y lo que vio le dejó sin palabras.

La poción no solo estaba bien hecha, estaba perfecta. Era la mejor poción que había visto nunca. Entonces, ¿por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa?

La miró a los ojos y la muchacha se sonrojó aún más. Seguro que había hecho algo malo. Se concentró y entró de manera sutil en la mente de su joven alumna.

Lo que escuchó en su mente le dejó anonadado, se alejó de ella y se quedó sentado en su mesa por el resto de la clase.

Nunca olvidaría las palabras de la mente de su alumna.

"_Pues yo creo que es muy guapo"_

**-- **

Bueno, todos sabemos que Severus es un maestro en la legeremancia, pues en eso he basado este drabble.

Y en el sexto libro vimos que para leer el pensamiento de alguien, lo que piensa en ese momento, no hace falta hacer nada, solo concentrarse. Si no lo creéis, os remito al capítulo 28 de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo.


	10. Traición

Escuchó una voz que le llamaba y la vio corriendo hacía él

**Bueno, este Drabble es algo que quería escribir hace mucho.**

**Y, además, alguien pidió a esta pareja,**

**Así que ya no tenía excusa.**

**¡Ahí va! **

**Espero que les guste.**

**--**

**Pareja: **Ella es Tonks y él… bueno, al final supongo que lo adivinaran.

**Porqué?: **Porque hace mucho que quería hacerlo, además, coincidieron en Hogwarts.

**Título: **Traición

Escuchó una voz que le llamaba y la vio corriendo hacía él. No sabía como había ocurrido, pero esa chica le volvía loco. Pasó su mano por su pelo para arreglarlo un poco y la esperó sonriendo.

-¿Sabes donde está Charlie? –preguntó Tonks radiante.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, no quería hablar con él, solo quería saber donde estaba su hermano pequeño.

-Está en la biblioteca.

Consiguió decir con su voz más alegre.

-Gracias.

Y la vio desaparecer corriendo a buscarle. Siempre estaban juntos, le envidiaba.

Después de todo, ¿Qué tenía Charlie que él no tuviera? Si no fuera por quien era él, lucharía por ella, pero no podía con ese contrincante, estaba seguro de que él estaba enamorado de ella.

Y… ¿cómo iba a traicionar a su propio hermano?

Espero que les haya gustado mucho.

En muchos de mis Drabbles me decís que se pondría hacer un fic completo con los personajes escogidos, pues bien… ¡Con este lo haré!

Ahora, no sé cuando estará listo, pero quiero hacerlo y lo estoy empezando.

Besos.


	11. Amor Lunático

Se había prometido no volver a amar nunca

Que buena soy, eh!

Que os traigo otro drabble tan pronto.

Ha sido una locura escrita en menos de once minutos

Espero que os guste

**--**

**Pareja: **Remus Lupin y… jejeje

**Porqué?: **Juro que fue por culpa de una canción de **Marea.**

**Título: **Amor Lunático

Se había prometido no volver a amar nunca. No podía permitírselo. Dos veces antes había amado y guardaba recuerdos muy amargos.

-Lily... –suspiró recordando a su primer y más dulce amor.

-Tonks… -susurró con amargura al recordarla.

Y ahora ella. Tenía la dulzura de Lily y la locura de Tonks. Y le amaba.

¿Cómo podía no amarla? Pero no podía, no debía. Era demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre y demasiado peligroso. No debía ceder ante sus sentimientos, por mucho que se amasen, no podían estar juntos.

Si incluso su nombre le recordaba la triste ironía de un amor imposible, pues… ¿Cómo iba él a amar la Luna?

**--**

Si sois un poco espabilados habréis entendido lo que quiere decir la última frase y sabréis quien es ella. Sino es así… leedlo de nuevo con atención.

He escrito el drabble en un descanso del trabajo, tengo tres descansos de once minutos, por eso sé que me llevó menos de once minutos escribirlo.

La canción de **Marea** se llama **"La luna me sabe a poco" **y no se podría hacer en songfic.


	12. La Belleza esta en el Interior

Bueno, otro de mis drabbles

Bueno, otro de mis drabbles.  
Este es uno que pidió hace tiempo Psiqueros597  
Tardé mucho porque quería que fuera ella la enamorada,  
no él.  
Espero que les guste mucho.

**--**

**Pareja: **Lily Evans y Peter Pettigrew

**Porqué?: **Porque ha sido un reto personal escribirlo. **  
Título: **La belleza está en el interior

Estaba en el suelo del expreso, sus cosas desperdigadas a su alrededor. Levantó la cabeza y vio un chico guapo, alto y rubio que le alargaba una mano a modo de disculpa por el choque.

-Me llamo Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. -Se la dio, dejando que todo su peso quedara cargado en ese apretón.- Perdona por la caída.

-Yo soy Lily Evans.

Lucius la soltó.

Cayó de nuevo al suelo pero, esta vez, con más fuerza.

-¡EVANS! –gritó- ¡Eres una sangre sucia! ¡Vete a tu casa! Aquí no queremos Muggles.

Y diciendo esto se alejó, limpiando la mano que le había ofrecido a la chica con un pañuelo que después tiró.

Ella quedó tendida en el suelo, asustada y con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse por su rostro. Su primer encuentro con un mago había sido terrible. No la querían ahí.

Cuando se sentía más desgraciada que nunca, una mano se extendió delante de ella, en la otra vio todos sus libros.

-Malfoy es idiota, no le hagas caso. Su familia esta obsesionada con que sólo los hijos de magos vayan a Hogwarts.

Lily miró al chico que le ofrecía una mano amiga, era bajito, feo y gordito, pero él no la soltó cuando se levantaba.

-Me llamo Peter Pettigrew.

Ella sonrió, este chico si era un buen chico, sintió calor en su corazón. No era guapo, no era alto, pero era sincero cuando la miraba y vio ternura en sus ojos. Se sonrojó. Después de todo, la belleza está en el interior.

**--**

Venga, no sean malos… díganme si les gusto.

No es uno de mis favoritos, ni mucho menos, pero… es que era muy difícil que ella se enamorase de él… y, al revés era tan fácil que no tenía sentido hacerlo.


	13. La Mentira

Se levantó despacio, acercándose lentamente a su cama

Bueno, es el primer femmslash, que hago.  
Espero que les guste.

**--**

**Pareja: ** Hermione Granger y Tonks**  
Porqué?: **Porque nunca antes había escrito femslash. No me odien…**  
Título: **La Mentira

La casa dormía. Sólo se escuchaban los sonidos de los roedores al corretear por el tejado y la respiración acompasada de quien dormía a pocos metros de su cama.

Conteniendo la respiración, se levantó y caminó hacía ella. Notaba el temblor de su cuerpo por el miedo a que se despertara. Suerte que siempre dormía muy profundamente.

Cuando llegó a su lado, la miró. Se veía muy hermosa con la luz de la luna reflejada en su cara. Luna llena. Seguro que estaba soñando con Remus. Notó que el corazón le dolía al pensar que Tonks estaría soñando con él.

Se acercó despacio, acariciando su pelo, pasó un mechón detrás de su oreja. Sintió un escalofrío. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidarla, no sentir ese amor por ella, pero no podía. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, sabía que ese amor era imposible, pero no podía evitarlo.

Quería entender porque le ocurría eso, porque amaba a otra mujer, pero tenía miedo de preguntárselo. Era la primera vez que Hermione prefería vivir con dudas a obtener una respuesta. Y es que, las respuestas no son siempre tan dulces como la mentira en la que hacía días que vivía.

**--**

No puedo añadir nada.

Dejen reviews…


	14. La Declaración

Aquí viene otro de mis encargos olvidados desde hace tiempo,

Aquí viene otro de mis encargos olvidados desde hace tiempo,  
por cierto, como no me encarguen más,  
pronto tendré que volver a usar mi imaginación…

**--**

**Pareja: **Lucius Malfoy y Molly Prewett (lo busqué y es su apellido de soltera)

**Porqué?: **Es un buen motivo para odiar tanto a Arthur.

**Título: **La declaración.

Hoy iba a declararse, estaba decidido. Le daba igual que no fuera de Slytherin, era una sangre limpia. No podría rechazarle, él era el mejor partido del colegio.

Llegó al Gran Comedor sonriente, feliz por saber que hoy, por fin, sería suya. Se acercó poco a poco a la mesa Gryffindor, su melena se ondulaba a sus pasos.

Y lo vio a él, a su enemigo, al chico que más odiaba de todo el colegio, a Arthur "Pobretón" Weasley, agarrado de la mano de la mujer de sus sueños. Molly sonreía a Arthur con dulzura.

Lucius se dio la vuelta, dolido en su corazón pero sin dejarlo ver en su rostro. Caminó hasta donde se sentaban los Slytherins y besó con fuerza y rabia a una chica que hacía varios cursos que le perseguía.

-Parece que te has decidido. –dijo ella sonriente cuando se separaron.

Lucius la miró con dureza y asintió. Se había declarado, aunque no a quien quería ni como quería. Pero era mejor Narcisa que nada.

¿He sido muy malvada con Lucius? ¿Y con Narcisa? Espero que no… ¿O si?

Bueno, dejen comentarios aunque sea para decir que deje de torturarles con estos estúpidos Drabbles.


	15. Una Loca

Era una loca

Aquí traigo otra de mis parejas imposibles.

Espero que les guste.

**--**

**Pareja:** Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood  
**Por qué?:** Porque si él la amara, jamás lo confesaría.  
**Título:** Una loca

Era una loca. Alguien tan opuesta a él, que no existía un sólo motivo para pensar en ella.

¿Qué tenía? No lo sabía, no lo entendía. Quizás sus ojos soñadores, quizás su sonrisa distraída, quizás la tristeza de su mirada.

Pero cada vez que la veía tenía que escupir su nombre. Todo por ser quien es, por ser ella quien era.

Él era el más poderoso del colegio, podía tenerlo todo, menos una vida propia. Todo estaba decidido en su camino. Con quien debía ir, que debía pensar, como debía vestir, peinarse, hasta lo que debía sentir.

Pero, en lo más profundo de su ser, su corazón gritaba un nombre. Su nombre.

Llorando en soledad, pintaba su nombre en un papel. Tenía un nombre tan bonito, tan apropiado.

Porque a la luna solo se la puede amar en silencio y desde lejos y eso es lo que hacía él. Amar a Luna desde lejos.

**--**

Draco enamorado de Luna… pobre. Jamás lo reconocería y ella nunca le amaría a él, no tal y como él es.


	16. Odio

Este drabble ha sido mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba.  
Espero que el próximo no me traiga tantos problemas.  
Este fic va dedicado a Deraka porque ella lo pidió  
y a Dama Demoníaca porque me ayudo en su difícil parto.  
Espero que les guste.

--

**Pareja: **Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter**  
Por qué?: **Es un amor IMPOSIBLE y Deraka me lo ha pedido.**  
Título: **Odio

Odio. Eso era lo que le habían enseñado en su casa. Sólo había heredado odio de sus padres. Y odio es lo que sentía ahora mientras les miraba.

Allí estaban, con las manos enlazadas y mirándose con amor.

Sentía como sus tripas ardían y se retorcían ante aquella visión. ¿Desde cuando estaban juntos? ¿Desde cuando Potter besaba a la Weasley así?

Notaba a Pansy acariciándole el pelo y eso le asqueaba. Nunca la había amado. Pero era su chica, la única que aceptarían sus padres.

Siempre había odiado a Potter, pero ahora mirarle le provocaba dolor.

El dolor no es odio, el dolor es peor. Sabía que Potter era mejor que él. Por eso le odiaba, por saber que cada segundo de su vida era mejor que él. Por no saberse tan valiente como para decirle lo que sentía por él. Por saber que a pesar de que lo dijera, nunca sería correspondido.

No quería ver como Harry atrapaba a Ginny contra un muro y la besaba. Cerró los ojos y besó con fuerza a Pansy. Ella se dejó besar.

Mientras besaba a Pansy quiso pensar que eran los labios de Harry los que le besaban. Que a pesar de estar separados por la distancia y de estar besando otros labios, Harry besaba a Ginny como él besaba a Pansy. Sólo por olvidar, sólo por aparentar. Sólo por no poder besarse entre ellos.

Sintió las lágrimas amenazando con salir, pero los Malfoy no lloran, los Malfoy no aman, los Malfoy solo odian y él odiaba a Harry con toda su alma. 

Ya saben lo que les voy a pedir, no? Reviews... jejeje  
Espero que les guste, pero si no les gusta, también pueden enviarme un review para decirlo.  
Besos y gracias por leerlo.


	17. Maricón

Esto es un drabble que ha nacido por culpa de la última locura de Absolution, así que si hay que pedir indemnización por daños

Esto es un drabble que ha nacido por culpa de la última locura de Absolution, así que si hay que pedir indemnización por daños, ya saben a quien.

Gracias por leer y besos para todos.

--

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene slash y lime.**

**Pareja: **Ron Weasley y Víktor Krum (Sé que esto me causará graves daños cerebrales permanentes)

**Por qué?: **Porque no sé decir que no a nada y creo que todo es posible.

**Título: **Maricón.

Era muy fácil ocultarlo al mundo vestido de admiración y con miradas llenas de fanatismo.

Pero ahora; desnudo, en la ducha, mientras se masturba y el agua recorre su piel lechosa y cubierta de pecas. Ahora; mientras su mano sigue acariciando su fuerte erección. Ahora; desprovisto de admiración y ropas. Ahora; con su cuerpo estremeciéndose y temblando en un potente orgasmo. Ahora; mientras su cerebro no piensa y todo su ser se ha convertido en impulsos. Ahora que se ha mordido los labios para no gritar su nombre. Ahora no hay nada que ocultar.

Prefiere hacerlo en la ducha, no por higiene o limpieza, por algo más sucio.

Lo hace ahí porque parece que cuando su orgasmo se pierde entre el sonido del agua al caer y su semen se escurre por el desagüe, todo es menos real.

Y se sienta en el suelo de la ducha pensando por qué de entre todos "_eso" _ le tiene que pasar a él. Si no bastaba con ser pobre, feúcho, desgarbado y pecoso.

Pero parece que no. Que mientras Ron se muerde el labio para no gritar _"¡Víktor!"_ pobre, feúcho, desgarbado y pecoso solo pegan con una palabra; maricón.

Después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar por fin he conseguido dejar este drabble como a mi me gusta.  
Insultos, patadas y pataletas ya saben donde van...  
Besos.


	18. Orgasmo

Aquí va otra de mis locuras,

Aquí va otra de mis locuras, de este drabble no estoy tan satisfecha, pero esto es lo que traigo.  
Espero que lo disfruten.

--

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin y Sirius Black

**Por qué?:** Supongo que ya sabéis porque es imposible, porque Sirius no esta. Porque, citando a la gran Irati "_lo suyo no es canon, pero debería."_

**Título:** Orgasmo

Recorre el cuerpo de la metamorfomaga con obsesión. La lame, la acaricia, la muerde, le susurra palabras dulcemente lascivas al oído y Tonks no puede hacer otra cosa que enloquecer de placer bajo el cuerpo del licántropo. Se abraza a ella y espera verla llegar al orgasmo como el sediento espera poder beber, porque en ese instante de placer la metamorfomaga no sólo se retuerce y grita su nombre. En ese instante su magia alcanza el punto álgido y su cuerpo cambia sin orden ni control.

Y es en ese último instante; cuando ella exhala su nombre como quien exhala vida, cuando sus ojos se tornan de un gris espectacular, su melena negra y lacia, y sus facciones se endurecen. A la luz de las velas a Remus le parece la visión más hermosa que podría tener.

Allí, bajo él, en un potente orgasmo, esta Sirius Black, como una aparición triste y dolorosa.

Sólo entonces la penetra, sólo cuando ve a Sirius en ella, sólo cuando cree que sería como hacerlo con él. La penetra casi llorando por sentirse tan cruel para Tonks, tan cobarde para Sirius, tan sucio para el mismo, pero Remus siente el orgasmo dentro de él y se abraza a ella intentando retener lo poco de Sirius que queda, lo poco de Sirius Black que, en silencio y a oscuras, aún puede tener.

--

Ha quedado un poco cabrón Remus, no? Pobre! Con lo que le quiero...


End file.
